


Daddy Gay Care

by fog_mind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, And a teacher, Angst, Fluff, Kid!Shou, M/M, Oikawa is shouyous dad, Oiks has a mean ex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single Parents, but they're ok, flirty old men, im sorry, iwa has a potty mouth, iwa is tobios dad, kid!Tobio, like minor daisuga, not loads tho, shou and tobio fight, suga is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_mind/pseuds/fog_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he became a father, Oikawa Tooru never imagined he would be sat in some dinky plastic chair waiting for his son’s teacher to call him into his office because his son didn’t see eye to eye with another another boy from his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> First Haikyuu fic(^:
> 
> It's basically their first meeting and them flirting badly i am sorry 
> 
> title came from a very good suggestion from hqdorks, god bless u for this <3 
> 
> enjoy the gay

When he became a father, Oikawa Tooru never imagined he would be sat in some dinky plastic chair waiting for his son’s teacher to call him into his office because his son didn’t see eye to eye with another another boy from his class.

Now, Tooru never saw his son as violent. His son was a happy, little boy, all smiles and sunshine. He had never thought as Shouyou as a violent child. 

Even as a baby, Shouyou was very docile, never crying much and always happy to be near his daddy. That was the only time he ever cried, when Tooru wasn’t with him. But at the age of 5, Shouyou had gotten over his fear of not being near his daddy.

Tooru took a deep breath, running a pale hand thorough his caramel curls, letting his eyes slide shut as he let himself relax the tiny yellow chair. He had been at work when he was called in by Shouyou’s teacher so he was still dressed in his work clothes, a crisp white shirt and black slacks. He had thankfully taken his barista apron off before he came and slumped into the chair. 

He heard a door open to his left but he paid no mind to it, simply keeping his eyes, hands spreading out over his knees. Footfalls filled his ears as he slowly exhaled, flickering his eyes open to rest his gaze upon man dressed in a too tight t-shirt and very snug jeans. 

Caramel met forest green and Tooru couldn’t help but smile at the man, folding his left over his right and resting an arm over the back of the chair next to him. He watched Mr. Too Tight Shirt’s right eyebrow lift slightly, a frown settling on his attractive features. 

“Are you gonna move your arm so I can sit down? Or do I have to move it myself?” Came the harsh question from the man, who had now folded his tanned arms over his chest, Tooru’s mouth went dry. 

“Mean, you could at least ask my name first,” Tooru immediately answered, “what should I call you? Mr. God arms?” He asked, grinning whilst retracting his arm from the plastic chair. He watched the man slide into the seat next to him, his bulk making him look a little ridiculous in the tiny chair. Tooru wasn’t really one to talk, his long limbs weren’t much more graceful. 

“I’m not here to socialise or flirt, you idiot. I’m here for my son.” Mr. God arms muttered, leaning his elbows forward on to his knees, one hand rubbing the back of his neck slowly. 

“Hey, mea-- Huh, me too. What did your little monster do? Frown someone to death?” 

The other man didn’t amused in the slightest, Tooru thought his frown increased slightly at the comment. 

“No, he got into a fight, never thought he would but whatever. What about you? Your kid badly flirt someone to death?” The comment seemed to bring a soft smirk to his lips as he flicked his deep green eyes over to Tooru then returning them to gaze upon the door in front of them. 

Tooru stuck his tongue out, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from the other. He felt a hot flush crawl over the back of his neck. God, that smirk would be the death of him. 

“No, some boy was picking on Shou-chan so he retaliated, that’s all.” Tooru fully believed that statement. He didn’t believe that Shouyou would have started a fight because of something as simple as a boy not letting him play a game with him. 

The man was about to retort when the door in front of them swung open, revealing a man wearing a white shirt and a pale terracotta cardigan, light brown slacks finishing his look. The ashen hair and sweet smile caught Tooru’s eyes as he sent his own smile back towards the man.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I’m Sugawara Koushi, their teacher. I’m sorry I’ve had to call you in but I thought it be best if we have a little chat about certain little ones.” His honey voice filled the air, stepping to the side to let Tooru and Mr. God arms enter his office.

Inside the office was different than Tooru imagined. He imagined it to be more.. Professional, in all honesty. The room was similarly decorated to the rest of the classroom that they had just come from. The walls were covered in finger paintings an drawings, all different colours, all different names signed at the bottom. Cabinets lined one side of the room whilst the other sported a large window with a good view of the playground, cut out flowers lining the edges of the window. Towards the back of the room sat a large, wooden desk supporting an old computer and stacks of paper. However, that wasn’t what caught his eyes. 

In front of the desk sat four chairs, two of which were occupied with little boys who turned around and both shouted, “Daddy!”

Tooru watched Shouyou jump from the chair, running towards him with open arms. Tear tracks stained his face, little shorts barley concealing his scraped knees covered in flowery plasters. A bright pink plaster was stuck over his cheek, clashing with the fiery orange of his hair. 

Tooru knelt down and scooped him up into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his uninjured cheek. He hated seeing his son sad and yeah, maybe he did give him more attention that is recommended for kids to grow, but he loved his son so what did it matter?

“Hey, baby. What’s got you all sad and messy, huh?” He asked softly, walking back over to the chairs and settling in the one that was actually his size and not some joke of a chair that he was seated in not two minutes ago.

“D- daddy! T- Tobio wouldn’t l- let me play v- volleyball with him!” Cried the child, fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he pointed at the black haired child sat in the lap of Mr. God arms. Tooru silently wished he was that child but then he remembered why he was actually here. 

“And why’s that?” He questioned, voice still soft as he ran his right hand through Shouyou’s hair, trying to soothe out the messy curls. 

“Because he’s a meanie.” Came a new voice, a loud voice, a cold voice. Tooru blinked a few times before he realised that it was the child sat next to them who had spoken. 

“Hey, Tobio, what did I say about calling people names?” The stern voice of his father seemed to settle the blue eyed boy as he scowled back down at his lap.

“Well he is a meanie! He said I had a mean face!”

“It’s true though! You never smile when we play!” Shouyou retorted, sticking his tongue out, something Tooru had never meant to teach him but he had picked it up anyway.

“Yes I do! You’re a meanie and a liar!” 

“No I’m not!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Boys.” The honey voice had filled the room again, only it wasn’t warm anymore. It was cold and quite fed up. Sugawara had slid into the chair behind the desk without any of them noticing.

“Let me talk to your daddies before you start arguing again, okay?” Both boys in front of him nodded and quietly returned to their seats, Shouyou immediately reaching for Tooru’s hand. 

“So, Oikawa-san,” he gestured to Tooru, “Iwaizumi-san,” he repeated the gesture to Mr. God arms, or Iwaizumi-san.

 

“Your little ones are rarely trouble, I’ve never had to ask either of them to stop fighting or arguing or anything like this before. I’m assuming you already know what happened from what I explained over the phone and what these two have told you already.” 

He stopped to look at the two children, who were almost in tears again. 

“Now,” he turned to Tooru first, “Oikawa-san, Shouyou is a wonderful child, he’s always happy and smiling, eager to get involved and get everyone else involved as well.” 

Tooru felt himself swell with pride as he squeezed Shouyou’s hand gently, folding one long leg over the other. 

“But he can be impulsive. He sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him and that can be a problem sometimes, but never anything too big.”

Tooru was about to tell him he was wrong about Shouyou, but Sugawara had already turned to face Iwaizumi-san.

“Iwaizumi-san, Tobio is an equally amazing child, however he is significantly less social than Shouyou. He is a hard worker and always does as told but, like Shouyou, has difficulty controlling his emotions when it comes to other children.”

Tooru saw the boy in question shift a little in his father’s lap, tiny hand reaching his father’s bigger one. Tooru allowed himself a small smile when he saw the man take the tiny hand, squeezing gently. 

“Now, boys,” Sugawara smiled as he gazed down at the pair, “I’m going to ask you a couple questions and I want you to answer truthfully, okay?”

Both boys nodded, Shouyou’s curls bouncing against his forehead as he did so.

 

“Now, Tobio, why didn’t you let Shouyou play you at lunchtime?” 

 

Tooru watched the taller boy frown at the floor before looking up at his teacher. “Because.. He’s not good at volleyball..”

Tooru felt Shouyou tighten his grip on his hand, little legs bringing him up so he was standing up the chair. “No I’m not! You’re such a meanie!”

“Easy, Shou-chan, sit down and let Suga-sensei finish his questions, please.” Tooru told him, watching the boy deflate before nodding and planting himself down in Tooru’s lap.

Sugawara nodded, the smile still present on his features. “Wouldn’t it be nicer to play with someone else though?” He asked gently, not looking at anyone else but Tobio. 

“Well.. He’s not any good! So he can’t play with me.” Tobio decided, nodding as he spoke, ignoring the look Shouyou was giving him. 

“What if you taught him how to play? That would be easier, huh? Then you’d have a playmate, right, Tobio-chan?” Tooru addressed the blue eyed boy who was glaring at Tooru, eyes flicking between his dad, Tooru, Shouyou and Suga.

“I.. I guess that wouldn’t be too bad..” He mumbled quietly, refusing to look Tooru in the eyes, his cheeks going pink in embarrassment. Tooru would have thought he was cute if he hadn’t just been glaring at him and calling his son a ‘meanie’ and a ‘liar’.

Shouyou, however, jumped to his feet, mouth split in a wide grin. All signs of sadness gone from his eyes, which were now sparkling with the prospect of being able to play with Tobio. 

The little red head took a step forward and flung his arms around Tobio, shouting something about the two of them becoming partners or something like that. 

Tooru was just about to scold Shouyou for being a little bit too friendly with a boy he didn’t particularly like when he heard the man next to him laugh softly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he stopped the two boys from tumbling off his lap with one muscled forearm. 

“Well I’m glad this is settled,” Suga announced, clapping his hands together, catching the attention of all four of them. 

“Thank you, Suga-sensei!” Yelled both boys in unison, both stood on their chairs and bowing slightly. 

 

Both men, hand in hand with a child, left the room after thanking Sugawara, who just laughed and said he was thankful he was able to help. He really was an angel, thought Tooru was he waved and left with Shouyou.

He was deep in thought when a certain red head tugged at his hand, wide eyes turned up to gaze up at Tooru.

“Daddy? Can Tobio come over to play soon?” 

Tooru just blinked before replacing his stunned look with an easy smile, ruffling his fiery curls with his free hand. 

“Sure, baby, but we need to ask his daddy first.”

“Okay!” Shouyou turned away from him and looked over to the other boy, “Hey, Tobio’s daddy! Can Tobio come over to play soon? My daddy already said yes so it’s okay!” 

 

Tooru just stood frozen as Shouyou yelled to the pair, eyes widening as the boy and his father started walking over. Tooru could see Tobio’s eyes shining at the though, constantly looking up to his dad, who hadn’t given any answer. 

 

Tooru watched as Iwaizumi knelt down in front of Shouyou, now the same height as Tobio.

“Sure, as long as you promise not to fight with Tobio anymore, okay?” He told him, small smile on his face as he glanced at his son. 

Shouyou’s eyes and face lit up as he nodded vigorously, “Yeah! We’re gonna be best friends!” 

Tooru thought he saw Tobio blush for just a second before Shouyou leaped forward and wrapped his arms around the boy’s torso. 

Iwaizumi just grinned at the pair and stood up, stretching his arms up and over his head before folding them over his chest, something Tooru decided he loved watching. 

“So.. I guess we haven’t been formally introduced. Oikawa Tooru, world’s best daddy.” He smiled an easy, syrup smile, holding his hand out towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi just stared at him before nodding slowly, smirking slightly, reaching to shake the hand.

“Hi, worlds best daddy, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” Tooru may or may nor have died when he said that.

His voice was deep, deeper than Tooru expected but he really, really, liked it. His hands were slightly smaller than Tooru’s, but they felt studier, calluses littered his palms and pads of his fingers. Tan skin stretched over his muscled forearms, sun kissed arms disappearing into his maroon shirt. Tooru’s mouth was not watering, shut up. 

“I guess you’ll be needing my phone number if little Tobio-chan is going to be coming over, huh, Iwa-chan?” Tooru’s voice dripped with some sort of sweetness that hadn’t been there in years.

“I guess you’re right.. Wait.. Iwa-chan?” He repeated, scrunching his nose up at the nickname. “Yeah, don’t call me that. Ever.”

Tooru pouted, sliding his phone out of his pocket. “But Iwa-chan! It totallt suits you!” 

“And you suit a punch in the face!”

“Iwa-chan, so mean to me~” He grinned and unlocked his phone, opening his contacts page.

 

“So you wanna hit me with those digits?” Tooru asked, fluttering his eyelashes ever so slightly, taking a step towards Iwaizumi.

“I just wanna hit you, to be honest.” He grumbled, taking Tooru’s phone and typing in his number, before calling his son. 

“Come on, Tobio! Time to go!”

The two boys playing off to the side both frowned and ran over to their dads, protesting and whining. 

“But daaadd..”

“Daddy! Come on!” 

Both parents chuckled, Iwaizumi ruffling Tobio’s hair whilst Tooru scooped up little Shouyou in his arms, planting kisses on his cheeks. (which Shouyou wiped off, much to Tooru’s dismay)

“Come on, Iwa-chan and Tobio-chan have things to do, okay? You’ll see Tobio-chan tomorrow at school, yeah?” Tooru told him, kissing his temple once after he finished the sentence. 

Shouyou seemed to quickly brighten up after that, nodding and yelling to Tobio that they would indeed see each other tomorrow. Tobio returned the nods and even gave a little smile, which Shouyou returned, except it took his whole face to return it. 

The four left the building and strolled into the car park, occupied by only three cars. The sun beat down on Tooru as he set Shouyou down, reaching into his pockets to fish out his car keys, as Iwaizumi did the same thing. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at pick up time, huh, Iwa-chan?” 

“Trashkawa, I told you to stop calling me that.”

“That’s mean, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi just chuckled and unlocked his car. “Yeah, but you’re a big boy. You’ll get over it, yeah?” He asked, looking over to Tooru with hooded eyes, biting his lip ever so slightly.

Tooru couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not but he started to melt. Maybe the sun was hotter than he thought today. 

“Yeah, I suppose I’ll have to get over it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Hajime.”

Tooru saw Iwaizumi go bright red before grinning, blowing him a kiss and turning on his heel, strolling towards his car, swaying his hips more than necessary, Shouyou in hand. 

They would definitely be seeing more of each other, even if it wasn’t just at pick up time.


	2. Accidental Play Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres chapter 2!! Hope you like it!! Chapter 3 might take some time to come out bc i have mock exams going on all next week so i gotta study but for now have some more gay dads and babies

Oikawa Tooru was a loving man, loving towards his son, his friends, his son’s best friend’s hot dad..

Yes, Oikawa Tooru had a crush. A pulse raising, cheek reddening, chest aching crush and it was all thanks to one man and his stupid coach tracksuit. His tight coach tracksuit. 

After a few months of texting, playdate pick ups and meeting in the school’s car park at the end of the school day, Tooru had grown weary of not being able to see Iwaizumi more often. He had invited him out to places, using Shouyou as an excuse, a few times but always got the same answer.

“I’m busy this weekend, my team has a training camp.”

“Tobio isn’t feeling too good and I can’t leave him on his own.”

“Sorry, my friends invited me and Tobio out.”

 

Now, Tooru was a patient man, but this was getting a little too ridiculous for his liking. 

 

 

Tooru rolled up to Shouyou’s school in his car, windows down, blackout sunglasses on. The weather was fantastic and Tooru’s mood could not be better. He stepped out of his car, black jeans hugging his legs, red converse planting down on the ground. Yes, today was going great until he saw Shouyou holding hands with Tobio. 

Tooru wasn’t mad that little Shouyou was showing affection and being the best little boy Tooru knew him as. No, no, he was just mad that it was Tobio that he had chosen to give his affections to.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the blue eyed scowler, he just felt as though he was constantly being blocked by Tobio. As in, blocking his attempts to get closer to a certain volleyball coach. Whenever Tooru tried to suggest going out or even start a conversation, Tobio would be there, making little grabby hands and wanting to be picked up by his daddy. Wanting to be the centre of attention at all times. The centre of Iwaizumi’s attention whenever Tooru was around. 

It was frustrating to say the least. But Tooru felt as thought Tobio knew what he was doing, whether it was the little smiles he gave or the way he just stared at Tooru, he felt as thought those deep blue eyes knew what exactly what he was trying to do. More specifically, who he was trying to do. 

So, being the wonderful father he was, he strolled right over, waving to Shouyou, grinning as he let go of Tobio’s little hand and came running, yelling, “Daddy!”

Tooru found himself smirking at the little pout Tobio now wore, sliding his sunglasses up and settling them into caramel curls. 

The man grinned at his little boy, picking him up and swinging him around in his arms, planting loud kisses on his cheeks and nuzzling their noses together. 

“Hiya, baby, how was school? Did you learn some cool stuff?” He let his chocolate eyes flicker to Tobio, who had wandered after Shouyou, “did Tobio-chan play nicely with you?”

Shouyou grinned in response, gushing loudly about how his day was, about the ‘massive’ beetle they found at lunch, about what they learnt in class, about what they drew, wrote, made. Tooru felt his eye twitch when he realised every single story contained little Tobio. 

 

Tooru could feel at least ten pairs of eyes on them, every parent here loved Shouyou and Tooru, especially the women. Tooru had been told by most of the mothers here that they loved Shouyou and that they thought he was very brave, being a single parent and all. Tooru had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but he replied with an easy smile and nuzzled his nose against Shouyou’s cheek, who giggled in response, thanking whichever mother had come to give him unwanted and unnecessary compliments. 

 

“That’s awesome, little one, are you ready to get going?” He asked, shifting Shouyou on to his hip, laughing softly when Shouyou protested about him using the ‘l word’.

“But, daddy, Tobio’s daddy isn’t here yet, shouldn’t we wait for him?” 

Tooru’s eyes widened in surprise when he realised that Shouyou had noticed Iwaizumi’s absence more than him. A smile quickly took over his face as he nodded, kissing Shouyou’s cheek again.

“Alright, baby, you stay with Tobio-chan and I’m just gonna go have a little chat with Suga-sensei, okay?” He told him, kneeling down and letting Shouyou run back over to Tobio, who offered a small, shy smile as he saw Shouyou running towards him. 

Tooru felt his heart swell a little as he stood, stretching his long legs as he started walking back towards the school, ruffling Tobio’s hair as he went.

 

He entered the classroom and waved at two of the girls sat near the back, who both giggled and waved back.

“Hello, little ones, do you know where Suga-sensei is?” 

“He’s in his office with Sawamaru-sensei!” They told him, grinning and pointing to the office door.

Tooru bit his lip to stop his smirk. He thanked the girls before walking over to the office door, knocking loudly before calling, “Yahoo~ You two better be dressed~”, before opening the door and holding up a peace sign.

“Oh, ha ha, Tooru.” Came the sarcastic voice of none other than Sugawara Koushi.

Suga was sat behind the desk, eye brow raised as he watched the door swing open. Daichi sat close to him, but perched himself on the edge of the desk, donned in black shorts and a plain white t-shirt, his usual gym teaching outfit.

Daichi and Suga had met when they started the same teaching course together, neither of them had a preferred subject to teach so just did a general teaching course. Apparently, it was love at first sight. They started dating a few months into the program and had started living together at the end of the two year course. Now, three years into marriage, they had obtained teaching jobs at the same school. Tooru always teased them about making out in the office and what not but he actually found them some of the best company he had been blessed to have. 

The three had started getting closer after Shouyou and Tobio had their first fight and it was only until three weeks later had Suga invited him out with Daichi to go out for some drinks. Tooru could honestly say he had never laughed some much in a long time.

They balanced each other out, Suga’s flirty ways meeting Daichi’s loving natural. It was like the sky and stars mixed together, both lovely on their own, but beautiful when put together.

Tooru had to admit he was slightly jealous that they had found each other, but he was acting on Iwaizumi so he didn’t feel all that jealous. 

 

“Hi, Suga-chan, Dai-chan, how’s everything in the wonderful marriage life?”

Daichi chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as Suga reached for his other hand. “Wonderful, how’s being single and pining about a hot dad?” Suga retorted, grinning as he squeezed Daichi’s tan hand, gold bands glinting in the afternoon sun. 

Tooru pouted and stuck his tongue out, folding his arms over his chest. “Suga-chan, you’re so mean to me.”

“Someone has to be.” 

“I have Iwa-chan for that.”

“Is that him there?” Suga asked, looking out the window.

Tooru rushed to the window, looking out frantically. “Where?! Does my hair look okay? Oh my god, what about my ass? Does it look good in these pants?”

Suga burst out laughing, pressing his face against Daichi’s abdomen to try and muffle his laughter.

It didn’t work.

Daichi joined in, laughing heartily before patting Tooru on the back gently. “I think he was joking, Tooru.”

Tooru made a whining sound, marching towards the door and spinning on his heel. “Suga-chan! I take back everything nice I have ever said about you!” He pouted as he turned back around, stomping back outside towards Shouyou and Tobio, who were led on the grassy area, next to their classroom. 

“Yahoo, Shou-chan, Tobio-chan.” He called, walking over and sitting down behind them, leaning forward to kiss Shouyou’s curls gently. “Your daddy still not showed up, Tobio-chan?” 

Both boys quickly sat up, Shouyou grinning at his father, whilst Tobio’s frown remained present on his soft features. 

“Should I give him a call? See if he’s running late or anything?”

Tobio nodded slowly, reaching towards Shouyou and gripping the back of his shirt gently.

“Yes, please..” Tobio mumbled quietly, staring at the grass instead of Tooru. 

Tooru couldn’t help but feel sorry for the little tyke. Sure, he was attention seeking, but he missed his daddy so who was Tooru to not help him?

He slid his phone from his back pocket, dialling Iwaizumi’s number and holding it up to his ear, smiling warmly at Tobio as he did so. 

The tone rang on before a deep voice filled his eyes, a voice he had missed very much.

“Oikawa?”

“Ahh, Iwa-chan! I was just wondering if you were on your way to pick Tobio-chan? He misses his daddy awfully so~”

“Wha-- Oh shit! I didn’t even realise the time! Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, I’ll be.. Shit.. One sec..” 

Tooru blinked dumbly, listening to static, faintly hearing the shouts of boys from the other end of the phone. 

“Oikawa? Still there?”

“Huh?” Nice one, Tooru, “Oh, yeah, still here, Iwa-chan. You okay?”

“I know this is really shitty of me to ask but do you think you could look after Tobio until like.. Six? The boys have a match and I can’t just leave.. I know this sucks and it’s sudden, but you’d really be helping me out..”

Tooru felt a smile curl on his lips, he could practically hear the care dripping from Iwaizumi’s voice and who was Tooru to refuse?

“Hey, hey, Iwa-chan, course I’ll look after him, it’ll be like a playdate, yeah?”

Tooru heard the long sigh of relief, “Oikawa, you’re a lifesaver, you really are.”

He chuckled softly, “I try my hardest, do you wanna speak to him?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Hajime.”

Tooru pulled the phone away from his ear, leaning down to offer the phone to Tobio. “Hey, little one, it’s daddy, he wants to talk to you.”

Tobio quickly got up, eyes shining as he carefully reached for the phone. 

“Daddy?” 

The man smiled and led back, circling an arm around Shouyou and pulling the boy closer to him. “Hey, baby, Tobio-chan is gonna come to our house to play for a while, is that okay?” 

Shouyou’s eyes lit up as he grinned, nodding enthusiastically as he placed his tiny hands on Tooru’s chest. “Uwaaah! That’s great, daddy! You’re the super best!”

Tooru smiled smugly back at his little one, sitting up to hug him close to his chest. He took a deep breath, burying his face into his sunset curls, feeling Shouyou’s chest move up and down slowly, his small heartbeat soothing the older man. They stayed in that position, Tooru just holding Shouyou gently, for a few minutes before Tobio toddled back over, Tooru’s phone in his hand.

“Thank you for letting me use the phone, daddy told me what’s going on.”

Tooru smiled and let Shouyou out his arms, reaching for his phone. “That’s okay, Tobio-chan, are you ready to get going?” 

Both boys nodded, Shouyou adding a lot more enthusiasm as he did so. Tooru had to admit, both boys were absolutely adorable. Of course, he was biased towards Shouyou, his son was the cutest, but Tobio-chan certainly was a little cutie. He was going to be a heart-breakingly handsome teenager. 

Tooru got to his feet and held out both his hands, Shouyou reaching for his immediately whilst Tobio hesitated before reaching for the outstretched hand. 

“Alrighty, let’s get going then, little ones.” 

Tooru laughed as Shouyou protested against the ‘l word’.

 

 

Tooru knew how exhausting looking after Shouyou was, but looking after Tobio and Shouyou was surprising less exhausting as he first thought. Tobio seemed to keep Shouyou calm, quietly playing with him instead of Shouyou yelling and running around the apartment. 

Tooru always thought Tobio was some stiff, little, goody two shoes who craved attention, but Tooru found he was much more. 

He was certainly smarter than Tooru gave him credit for, he was polite and very well behaved, he even offered to help set the table for dinner, despite only being five years old. 

Tooru was quick to snap some photos of Shouyou and Tobio drawing together, watching tv together and other simple things. He sent them all to Iwaizumi, who responded with short texts.

“They’re cute.”

“They look happy.”

“Hope he isn’t too much trouble.”

“Be there soon.”

 

Tooru ushered Shouyou and Tobio into the living room, setting them on the sofa whilst he made them some juice and some tea for Iwaizumi and himself. He felt himself smile when he heard the two boys giggle at something on the tv. He felt at peace, he felt calm and happy and like everything was pretty much perfect.

The eldest Oikawa carried two cups of juice back into the living room, handing them to the boys before sitting down in between them, smiling as Shouyou leaned against him straight away. 

Tooru felt vaguely surprised when he felt Tobio’s head rest against his upper arm. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around each boy, pulling them close and leaning against the back of the sofa. 

He felt his caramel eyes slide shut, he felt both boys snuggle closer to his side. He felt himself relax.

He did not, however, feel himself fall asleep. 

He did not hear Iwaizumi knock and come into the apartment, in his tight tracksuit. 

He did not hear him chuckle and take pictures of the three curled up on the sofa together.

And he did not realise he was drooling. 

 

Tooru awoke when he felt a large hand enclose his shoulder, shaking softly and whispering, “Hey, Oikawa, wake up.”

He slowly blinked up at Iwaizumi, smile full of sleep. 

“Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, idiot, it’s me.”

He blinked a few more times, only just realising both arms were now numb because of the two little tykes. He yawned widely, glancing down to see Shouyou and Tobio still asleep, Shouyou copying his dad and drooling all over Tooru’s arm and Tobio just laying there peacefully, chest moving slowly. 

He watched Iwaizumi kneel down in front of him and reach forward, resting his palm on Tobio’s head, whispering his name quietly. 

 

“Tobio? Hey, buddy, come on, time to get up..”

Tobio’s dark blue eyes slowly opened, blinking the sleep away and yawning, rubbing a small fist over his left eye, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw Iwaizumi   
smiling back. 

“Daddy..” His little arms were outstretched, making those grabby hands again.

Iwaizumi obliged, reaching forward and picking him up. “Hey, kiddo, sorry I’m late.”

The little boy just nodded, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and holding himself close. 

“That’s okay, daddy, me and Shou had a lot of fun.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, rubbing Tobio’s back gently. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Tooru just watched the scene, smile on his face. Now he knew why Tobio was so damn set on getting Iwaizumi’s attention all the time. He just loved him so much, that’s why. Tooru found himself thinking that Tobio and Shouyou weren’t all that different after all. Both loved their parents and wanted to be near the latter constantly. Honestly, Tooru couldn’t blame him. 

He felt Shouyou stir next to him, little hands taking hold of Tooru’s shirt between his small fingers. 

A muffled “daddy?” made Tooru reached down, lifting Shouyou up on to his lap.

“Hey, baby,” his voice muffled by Shouyou’s curls, “Tobio’s gotta go now, his daddy is here to get hi, wanna say goodbye?”

Shouyou’s head lifted to look over at Iwaizumi, only to find Tobio looking back at him. Both boys smiled at each other, Shouyou showing teeth whilst Tobio kept his closed mouth smile. Tooru felt his heart melt at the sight of the two. 

Iwaizumi nodded his head towards the door, Tooru nodded as he stood up, keeping Shouyou wrapped up in his arms.

The two parents walked to the front door, child in their arms still smiling at each other. 

Tooru shifted Shouyou on to his right hip as he picked up Tobio’s shoes and bag, handing them to Iwaizumi, who thanked him quietly and took the things from the man. 

Tooru opened his mouth to start a sentence when Iwaizumi interrupted. 

“Thank you. So much. You don’t know how much this helped me out.”

Tooru smiled, leaning against the door frame, shifting Shouyou on to his other hip, watching the little wave at Tobio.

“That’s okay, Iwa-chan, it was no trouble whatsoever. Tobio-chan certainly is a little gentleman.” He teased, reaching forward and flattening a piece of hair that was stuck up at the back of Tobio’s hair. 

Iwaizumi chuckled and bounced his son in his arms. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Tobio blushed slightly at the praise, pressing his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder as the older man just chuckled and ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his head gently. 

“Well, we best get going, it’s a school night after all and this kid isn’t such a gentleman when he’s tired so I best get him to bed.” Iwaizumi explained, reaching down to pick up Tobio’s bag. 

“Ahh, yeah, I understand. Shouyou gets like that as well sometimes, so it’s okay.”

A moment of silence passed between them before Iwaizumi smiled, shifting his weight on to his other foot. “I can’t thank you enough.. Really.. Come over for dinner one day, yeah? As payment for this whole deal.”

Tooru felt himself smiled before looking at Tobio, “Even daddy’s a gentleman, me and Shou are so lucky.”

Tobio laughed and nodded, resting his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Daddy is the best!”

Tooru smiled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Iwaizumi’s pink cheeks. 

“He really is, huh, Tobio-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave comments, they legit make my day!!
> 
> pls let me know if there are any mistakes or anything
> 
> if u wanna talk/role play, hit me up on 
> 
> instagram - Bit_Celestial_Forcey_  
> tumblr - dogeismyspiritanimal   
> twitter - @haru_cake


	3. Tear Soaked Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so finally my exams are finished!! I can finally be stress free for a while and update a little more!! 
> 
> over 200 kudos!! you guys are the best omg :^) <3 
> 
> This chapter is from hajime's pov and is a little feelsy and i just love tooru so much

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“Can Shou stay over this weekend?”

“Has his dad said that’s okay?”

“.. Yeah..”

“Tobio.”

“.. Okay no, but could you ask his daddy for me?”

Hajime laughed softly, ruffling his son’s inky hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. “Sure thing, bud, but only if you finish your vegetables.”

“Daaaaaadd! That’s not fair!”

“Yeah it is, kiddo.”

Hajime watched Tobio pout before stabbing a green bean and glare at it for a few seconds before shoving it into his small mouth. 

“Thanks, buddy. I’ll go call Shou’s dad, okay?” 

Tobio’s pout seemed to melt away, eyes lighting up at the prospect of spending more time with the boy with the energy of a small star, little mouth still working on the green bean.

Hajime smiled and ruffled his hair again before lifting himself from the kitchen chair, stretching his arms over his head before strolling to his bedroom in search of his phone. 

The cold air engulfed Hajime as he entered his bedroom, switching the light on and blinking slowly as his eyes adjusted, chocolate lashes fanning over his cheekbones. He took a deep breath before falling back on his bed, aching muscles silently thanking him for the soft release. It had certainly been a long day for him.

First, he was late for work because Tobio refused to put his socks on because they weren’t the ones with birds on. Hajime politely reminded him that those socks had many mysterious holes in the sole and that he couldn’t wear them. 

Then, at practise, his vice captain twisted his ankle after falling on it after a spike, meaning he had to find another boy to take his place for the practise match against Karasuno in two days time and he didn’t know if any of the boys were up to taking his place. Any normal practice match would have been fine, the boys would have stepped up, but now that Karasuno was a powerhouse school once again, his boys seemed apprehensive to play. 

 

He took another deep breath, through his nose and out his mouth. He repeated the action a few times before reaching for his phone and calling Oikawa. 

The phone dialled a few times before Oikawa picked up. Although, it wasn’t the Oikawa he was expecting.

“Tobio’s daddy! Iwa!”

“Shouyou?” He let out a soft chuckle, “hey buddy.”

“Hi, hi! Hi!”

“Is your daddy there?”

“Hmm, what’s the secret password?”

Hajime felt himself grinning, “secret password? Hmm, is it aliens? I know your daddy loves aliens.”

Shouyou giggled down the phone, Hajime heard his little feet tapping against the wooden floor of the apartment through the phone.

“Nope!”

“Hmm, volleyball?”

“Nuh uh!”

“Shouyou! Is that my phone?!”

“No, daddy! This is my phone! Duh!” 

Hajime heard Oikawa, the elder, laugh and chase after his son. 

“Gimme that, you little monster!”

Squeals and laughter came through the receiver as Iwaizumi just closed his eyes and listened to the father and son pair play and laugh together.

Then a soft voice came down the phone, a little out of breath but nonetheless sweet. “Iwa-chan?”

“Oh, hey, Oikawa.”

“Hey, how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been good, i just wanted to ask to see if Shou wanted to have a sleepover or something, Tobio asked me before and I told him I’d ring like now..”

“Oh, my, I’m sure he’d love, Iwa-chan, I’ll go ask him, okay?”

 

The line went quiet for a while, the only noise was hushed talking and the soft padding of sock covered feet on hard flooring. He glanced up to see Tobio’s wide eyes gazing at him from the door frame. A slow gesture made the boy moved in closer, climbing up on the bed. The younger Iwaizumi curled up next to Hajime, looking at the phone in his father’s hand expectantly. 

“Iwa-chan? You still there?” Came the sweet voice again, washing over Hajime’s body and mind. 

“Yeah, still here.”

“Shou said yeah, he’d love to.” 

“That’s great, really, it is. Are you free this weekend? We could do it then?”

“That sounds perfect, I’ll drop him off on Saturday then, okay?”

“You.. You can stay, too, if you want, I mean, maybe you’re busy, sorry that was a dumb idea and--”

“Hajime, I’d love to stay over. We both would, so relax,” his voice almost sounded like he was purring, “We’ll be there at four, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s great.” 

“See you then, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Hajime pretended like his face wasn’t burning bright red. 

 

~~~

 

As Saturday drew closer, Hajime grew all the more nervous. His stomach seemed to constantly filled with butterflies and his hands didn’t seem to stop shaking.

Tobio was very similar, but all for different reasons. 

If anything reminded Tobio of his little friend, he felt he had the urge to tell Hajime. 

“Shouyou likes blue.”

“I like that flower, Shouyou likes those flowers, too.”

“Shou loves meat buns too!”

“Daddy! That dog has orange hair! Just like Shou!”

 

Every waking moment of Tobio’s existence was dedicated to telling Hajime about things that looked or reminded him of his fiery haired friend

Not that Hajime minded, he was just happy Tobio had a friend close enough that he could be himself with. He always knew his son wasn’t the most social or most friendly, like Sugawara-sensei had told him when he got called in the day he and Oikawa met. 

Hajime found himself thinking more and more about the caramel haired dad. He didn’t mean to, it just sort of happened. In times like this, he found himself thinking he was very much similar to Tobio, or how similar Tobio was to him.

“That idiot would probably drink something like that.” He told himself after seeing an advertisement for a spiced vanilla latte with white chocolate when he was ordering a black coffee from a dainty little coffee shop near the school one lunchtime. 

“I wonder if he knows that’s come out, he said he wanted to see it.” He thought out loud as he passed a billboard covered in scenes from the newest alien film as he was on his way to pick Tobio up from day care.

The list of times he thought about the elder Oikawa went on and on, some of them being more inappropriate than others. He wouldn’t like to talk about those dark times, no thank you. 

All he could do was just pray that his infatuation with the adult sized baby would go away before Saturday.

~~~ 

 

Saturday morning was probably the most stressful time of Hajime’s life.

All he did was rush around after Tobio, getting him dressed and feed, trying to get his room and the rest of his apartment tidy before the duo came later that afternoon. 

At around 3pm that day, Hajime was already exhausted. He slumped down on the sofa in the now tidy main room. He rubbed his hands over the tanned skin of his face before sighing heavily. He glanced at his watch and sank lower into the sofa, muscles thanking him for actually taking the time to sit down.

He let his eyes slid shut, smiling to himself as he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming towards him.

“Daddy! Daddy! When is Shou gonna be here?”

He opened his eyes, gazing over the little boy, who seemed to constantly bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Another hour, bud.”

Tobio pouted, folding his arms over his chest and sitting down on the sofa next to Hajime. 

“That’s so long though. Can’t you make it go quicker?”

Hajime sat up properly, wrapping a strong arm around his son and pulling him in closer. 

“Well, I do know one way, but I’m not sure you’re ready to hear it yet.”

Hajime watched Tobio’s eyes light up, quickly turning and clambering up on to his dad’s lap.

“What is it? I’m ready.”

“Well, it’s only for big boys..”

“I am big! I’m a big boy!”

“Hmm..”

“Daddy!”

“Okay, okay,” he held his palms up, “come a little closer, it’s a secret.”

Tobio leaned in closer, eyes wide in anticipation.

“Time definitely goes quicker if you tidy your room.”

Tobio’s signature pout returned to his face, “Really, daddy? You mean that? I was hoping for something cooler..”

“Hush your mouth, Tobio, cleaning your room is the coolest thing to do. I know Shouyou thinks its cool.”

Navy blue eyes narrowed slightly before nodding slowly. “Okay, daddy, I guess if Shou thinks its cool, but I’m gonna ask him!”

Hajime chuckled and nodded, kissing Tobio’s forehead gently. “Okay, buddy.”

 

The elder Iwaizumi watched his son climb out of his lap and rush off to start on the tip he called a bedroom. An easy smile took over his face as he watched his son until he disappeared from Hajime’s sight. 

Hajime had definitely seen the improvement in Tobio’s mood and social skills, Shouyou definitely seemed to be working wonders on his little boy. All he wanted was his child to be happy and that his life was full of friends and joy. That was all he asked for in life. 

He was about to return to his original slumped back position on the sofa when he heard his phone go off, a text message. He pulled the device out his pocket and quickly read the message from Oikawa. No, his heart rate didn’t speed up, nope.

From Oikawa:

Hey, mind if we come a little earlier? Say in about 15 mins? Shou-chan is getting super restless!! He just wants to see little Tobio-chan, he’s so cute!! (σ≧▽≦)σ

He laughed softly at the use of the random emoji, how did you even make those?

To Oikawa:

Sure thing, Tobio is just as excited. Never seen him so excited before.

From Oikawa:

I’m so glad to hear that!! Little Tobio-chan really is adorbale, definitely takes after his daddy ;)

Hajime ignored the red flush going up the back of his neck.

To Oikawa:

Shut up, idiot. Gotta go, Tobio is calling. See you soon.

 

From Oikawa:

See you soon, Iwa-chan!! <3

 

He rolled his eyes, smile on his face as he stood, stretched his arms and back before strolling into Tobio’s room to see his progress. 

There wasn’t much.

 

Tobio just smiled up at him from his place on his bed, toes wiggling as he looked through a book about birds he got for his fourth birthday. He told Kuroo no, but the man seemed to ignore everything Hajime actually said. 

 

“Is is nearly time for Shou to get here?”

Hajime glanced down at his watch before flicking his eyes back up at the little boy, eyes wide in anticipation for the answer form his dad.

“Yeah, buddy. It’s nearly time.”

Tobio’s wide blue eyes sparkled as he grinned, standing up on his bed, the bird book laying forgotten on the covers. 

“Daddy! You were right about time going fast when I tidy things!”

Hajime fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

~~~ 

 

Shouyou and Oikawa arrived twenty minutes later, both of them filled with excitement and ideas about how the night would progress. They didn’t spend much time making themselves at home, spreading out pillows and blankets all over the main room, mixed in with Tobio’s own bedding. 

Strangely enough, both boys seemed to have a running theme of birds going through everything they owned. 

Surprisingly, the night went brilliantly. No one cried or complained or hurt each other. The two boys played together without any arguments, they watched the films that they chose without bickering. They just snuggled in too many blankets and stayed glued to each others sides. 

Oikawa was charming as always, making jokes about how Hajime’s cooking wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. He teased, joked, smiled, laughed and everything single one of those affected Hajime so badly that it made his chest ache. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

It was only until it came to bed time that problems started to arise. 

Tobio didn’t want to leave Shou’s side. 

They had already changed into their pyjamas so that wasn’t an issue, both in a soft set of bird printed clothing, Tobio in light blue and Shouyou in pastel yellow. It was the sleeping arrangements that his boy was being fussy about. 

They had already agreed that Tobio was going to sleep in Hajime’s room and Shoyou and Oikawa were going to take Tobio’s room. But his little monster didn’t want to do that anymore. 

He asked if him and Shouyou could share his bed and if Oikawa would share with Hajime. 

Normally he wouldn’t have said no, normally he would have agreed, but he honestly didn’t know if his heart could take it. 

He was about to refuse when Oikawa just had to step in and say that it was fine, that he didn’t mind sharing a bed with ‘Iwa-chan’, and then he had to fucking wink. 

Hajime just grumbled and nodded, lifting both boys up in his arms and carrying them to Tobio’s room, calling to Oikawa he could shower whilst he dealt with the kids.

Great, now if felt like they were married, oh my god. 

 

“Daddy, why is your face red?”

“Shush, you little monster.”

Shouyou started giggling, and then Tobio joined in, and then Hajime couldn’t help himself. All three were sat on Tobio’s bird covered bed, laughing at God knows what all because his little boy figured out he had a crush. 

God, he was falling apart. 

 

~~~ 

 

It took a good thirty minutes and two bed time stories about a bird king and his bird knight. He was corrected every time he said the word knight without the word bird in front of it. 

 

He tiptoed out of the room, gazing at the sleeping babies on more time before closing the door and sliding down against the wall opposite the door, sighing heavily. He loved kids, but they were exhausting. 

He slowly got to his feet, making his way back to his bedroom where he found a shirtless, alien print pyjama pant clad Oikawa, spread over his bed covers looking at something on his phone. 

He nearly threw himself out a window. 

 

Oikawa looked up, soft smile on his features. “Hey, you.”

Hajime swallowed and nodded stiffly, “hey.. The kids are in bed..”

“How do you do it? I can never get Shou to bed on time,” he whined, locking his phone, placing it on the bed side table before sitting up again.

“Maybe he likes me better.” 

“Iwa-chan! You meanie! That’s not true.” He stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms over his pale chest. 

Hajime laughed softly, walking over to the empty side of the bed and slipping under the covers. He watched Oikawa copy his actions, the other man laying on his side to face Hajime as he got himself comfortable. 

“Night, Oikawa.”

“Tooru, you should call me Tooru.” Came the soft reply, honey voice doused in sleep. 

“Don’t use my dumb nickname then, call me Hajime.”

“Okay, Hajime..” 

Uh oh, big mistake. His cheeks flared, eyes looking anywhere but Oikawa.

 

Silence fell over the room for the first time that night. Soft breathing and soft shifts of skin against fabric being the only sound in the room, which was otherwise void of sound. 

“Hey, Hajime..”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s Tobio’s mummy, huh? I can’t believe anyone wanting to leave you or Tobio for that matter, he’s such a cutie.”

Hajime looked over at Oikawa, no, Tooru. His cheeks were pink but his gaze didn’t waver from Hajime’s face as he waited for an answer. He was so beautiful it hurt. Soft chocolate lashes fanning over pale cheekbones, caramel hair pressed against the pillow but still looking heavenly, a tiny array of freckles covering his nose and cheeks. It was unfair really. 

“Tobio.. He’s adopted. I’ve never met his mum, neither has he. He was dropped off at an orphanage when he was only a couple of weeks old. He.. I don’t know why I wanted to adopt him. A friend of mine works at the orphanage and he told me about Tobio and I just.. I wanted to meet him, ever though he was just a baby.. I wanted to..”

He didn’t expect the cold hand that curled around his own as his voice wavered slightly. 

He glanced up at Tooru, who had tears in his eyes and didn’t seem to bother about hiding them.

“It’s okay, Hajime, you can cry.. I don’t mind. I just.. I think you’re so incredibly brave and strong and I don’t think I can put the feelings into words..” He trailed off, wiping at the tears that rolled down Hajime’s cheeks. He didn’t even realise they were falling until Tooru was stopping them. 

“I-- I’m sorry.. I don’t even.. I’m such an idiot, crying at something like this..” He stuttered, he tried to get out, he tried. 

He felt himself being pulled closer into Tooru’s arms, long fingers curling into his hair, soft lips kissing his hairline, the top of his head, his forehead, moving down to his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. 

Nothing forceful, nothing heated, nothing that he didn’t need right now. A soft pressure and then warm arms bringing him back into Tooru’s chest.

“Even the strong need to cry, Hajime. I think you’ve been strong for Tobio-chan for too long, it’s all built up.” 

He couldn’t bring himself to speak, even to thank Tooru. 

He just closed his eyes, feeling Tooru’s heartbeat against his ear as he pressed his head against the pale chest next him. 

 

He fell asleep to soft words, to reassuring kisses and the feeling that he had finally felt loved after such a long time of being on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hajime is beautiful and i did cry whilst writing this 
> 
> would you be interested in a Daisuga dad au?? i might make a new fic and was wondering if anyone would actually read it :/
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome <3<3<3


	4. As Natural As Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short today!! just a bit of fluff before we get to a bit more of a plot line??? 
> 
> enjoy, thank you for all the support

Waking up the next day felt like bliss to Tooru.

He was warm, cuddled against the man that currently held his heart and he had a feeling that nothing would be able to ruin his good mood. 

Little did he know, two sets of tiny feet were currently en route to the bed the two were sleeping in. 

Tooru took a few moments to stretch, careful not to waking the sleeping Hajime beside him, before returning his arms back around the broad shoulders of Iwaizumi Hajime . He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths, listening to the sound of the world outside the apartment window. Listening to the deep breathing of the man in front of him. Listening to the bliss and peace that he felt. Listening to the patter of tiny feet and the shouts of one word. 

 

“Daddy!” 

 

The door was flung open and two little pyjama clad boys were jumping up on to the bed, Shouyou going straight for Tooru as Tobio carefully crawled over to Hajime. 

 

Tooru would be glad to see his little baby, he was not glad, however, to see the peaceful man in front of him become a lot less peaceful because of his little baby. He, of course, was happy to see Tobio, bringing the little boy close to his chest, kissing his head softly before sitting up in bed and stretching, ruffling Shou’s hair as he did so, leaning over and kissing Tooru on the cheek softly before slipping out of bed, Tobio and Shou in his arms.

 

Tooru had to blink a couple of times before he realised his current situation. Babyless, shirtless and pink in the face and all because of the sleepy Iwaizumi Hajime. 

 

Tooru felt a smile ease its way on to his face as he got up, going to Hajime’s closet and picking out an old, faded t-shirt with his school’s name on the breast. He slipped it over his head and smoothed it down, smirking at his reflection when he saw the fabric slip off his shoulder. 

He shuffled out the bedroom, yawning loudly as he made his way to the kitchen where he came upon the sight of Hajime stood at the stove, Tobio and Shou sat at the table colouring to their hearts content. The music from the radio filled the room, soft sounds causing him to smile and lean against the door frame, just watching the happy little scene. 

‘I could definitely get used to this,’ Tooru told himself before strolling over to Shouyou and kissing his cheek gently then repeating the action with Tobio, and finally Hajime. No, he certainly didn’t kiss Hajime longer than the other two. Nuh uh. 

 

He felt Hajime smile as he kissed his tanned cheek, not taking his eyes of the breakfast he was cooking. He heard Shouyou and Tobio giggle at something. He felt himself fill with every happy emotion you could think of because the moment was so perfect and it scared Tooru how right this felt, how normal and natural all felt. 

 

“You two, put your colouring away, breakfast is done.” Hajime suddenly called, addressing the two babies who were giggling together. 

Both answered with an “okay,”, jumping down from the table and running off to Tobio’s room, arms full of pencils and sheets of paper. 

“Coffee is ready if you want some, cups are above the sink, the left cupboard.” 

Tooru looked up and over at Hajime, who was busy setting plates for the boys. 

“You want me to pour you a cup?” He asked softly, voice mixing in with the smooth music still coming from the radio perched on the windowsill. 

“Sure, black with no sugars.”

“Ahh, now I understand why Iwa-chan is so bitter~” he teased, walking past him and pressing another kiss against his cheek, reaching up into the cupboard for two mugs. 

He yelped when he felt two cold hands slip under the front of his shirt and press against his warm stomach. He pulled hia hands away from the mugs, latching his hands around Hajime’s wrists, trying to pull them away, leaning back against him at the same time. 

“No! I- Iwa-chan! St- Stop!” He couldn’t even try and contain his laughter, feeling his heart melt when he felt a deep rumble against his back, Hajime laughing. Tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, he barely saw Shou and Tobio run into the kitchen, wanting to join in with the laughing and playing. 

“Shou-chan! Help me!” He yelped, watching his son bounce around in the sun filled kitchen before running towards him, Tobio in hand. 

“Wait, Bird King! Bird Knight! This is the Emperor Mean, the one who was sent to tickle you off the throne!” Hajime called to Shouyou and Tobio, who stopped running towards them. 

“Knight Iwa! Keep him there! We have take down Emperor Mean before he tickles us!” Shouyou yelled, jumping up and down as he shouted, tiny hand still in Tobio’s larger one. 

Tooru had stopped laughing to watch the interaction, confused as to what was happening between his son and the man who currently had his hands up Tooru’s shirt. He flicked his gaze over his shoulder to see Hajime grinning up at him. Tooru nearly fainted. Hajime certainly was breathtaking. 

The moment didn’t last long.

Hajime had somehow pushed his feet from under him, catching him and lowering him to the floor, keeping his hands still while Shou and Tobio ran forward, sitting on his chest and legs and prodding his sides with their tiny fingers. 

Tooru was laughing so hard, wiggling about on the kitchen floor, attempting to shake the terrible two off him. He had no hope of pulling his hands out of Hajime’s grip, he just led their laughing, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. 

“I- I give in! The Bird Kingdom wins!” Tooru exclaimed between laughs, looking up at Hajime and then over to Shou and Tobio. 

 

Tooru watched Hajime grin, deep green eyes flicking over to the pair on Tooru’s chest.

 

“You think he means that, Bird King and Bird Knight?” 

 

Shouyou and Tobio just giggled, the smaller of the two starting off the nodding before Tobio joined in. 

“Well, I guess you’re allowed to be set free then, huh?” Tooru glanced up at Hajime, whose voice was almost hushed as he spoke to Tooru, slowly letting go of Tooru’s wrists and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Tooru was about to start teasing him but was interrupted by two little voices also wanting forehead kisses. 

Hajime was happy to oblige, pressing kisses against the foreheads of two giggly children. 

 

“Come on, let’s go have some breakfast, okay?” 

 

~~~ 

From Tooru: 

Hey, I really enjoyed a little sleepover, care to do it again next weekend?? Shou has been nagging me to ask you (✿◠‿◠)

 

To Tooru: 

Sure, it was fun. Tobio is already excited.

 

To Tooru:

I also wanted to thank you, for listening and all that. Sorry I cried on you.

 

From Tooru: 

Of course, Iwa-chan!! You don’t have to apologise at all, I was happy to help you 

 

From Tooru: 

I wanted to thank you as well

 

To Tooru: 

For what? 

 

From Tooru: 

Just everything. See you tomorrow (=^▽^=)ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be longer and we will be meeting a few more characters;)
> 
> comments and kudos are loved <3


	5. Pale Skin Stained Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u all remember this 
> 
> shoutout to hqdorks for the name of the fic!! love u!!

Hajime knew something was off about Tooru. He just.. Couldn’t pinpoint what it was. 

Now, that certainly wasn’t a general statement, Hajime could list many things wrong with Tooru, like his inability to act mature when around Tobio, his smugness, his obsession with aliens, ect ect. 

But something was wrong as in Tooru was acting weird. He certainly had been acting like his usual self lately and it annoyed Hajime to fucking hell. Was he that untrustworthy? Was he that bad a boyfriend that Tooru couldn’t tell him what was up? Yes, boyfriend. The word still made Hajime blush like a 17 year old schoolgirl confessing to her crush at lunchtime in some random stairwell. 

Hajime had been sighing a lot lately and Tobio sure was picking up on it, always turning to look at his dad every time the adult let out a large sigh. The little boy just held his hands up, blinking up at him, Hajime always bent down to scoop him up in his arms, kissing a kiss to any clean part of his baby’s face. He often found Tobio with some form of dirt on his face, usually in the form of jam or soil. Tobio loved jam of any kind, although blueberry was his favourite. Hajime kept a lot of plants, supposed to keep him calm or something. 

But, Tobio did a better job of that. 

He sighed into his son’s hair, rocking them slowly in the kitchen lit by the low light of the sun peaking through the blinds. His heavy eyelids slid over tired forest eyes, humming the soft lullaby that Tobio used to fall asleep to, hoping it would help the little boy sleep. 

He could feel sleep taking over Tobio, his little fists slowly unfurling, his head falling against Hajime’s chest as the larger man continued to hum and rock the baby slowly, rubbing a large palm up and down his back. It was peaceful and serene and Tobio was actually getting some sleep when his phone went off.

He sighed heavily again when he saw that Tobio had woken up, bright eyed and bushy tailed, so to speak.

He grabbed his phone from the side and smiled when he saw it was Tooru calling him. However, it was not Tooru that spoke to him. The soft sniffling on the line worried Hajime immediately.

“P- Papa Iwa..”

“Shouyou? Buddy, what’s wrong? Where’s your daddy?”

“He.. He’s c- crying, Iwa..”

“Would you be able to put him on the phone?” 

“H- He got hurt, Iwa.. Please help..”

“Okay, bud, just keep calm. I’ll be over as soon as I can. I’m gonna bring Tobio as well, okay? You’ll be able to play with Tobio while I take care of your daddy, okay?”

More sniffling came down the line, Hajime’s heart was beating at an unhealthily high rate, his palms beginning to sweat as he rushed to his bedroom, placing Tobio against the pillows as he grabbed a bag, throwing in some overnight clothes for himself and Tobio before slinging it over his shoulder.

The phone was still pressed against his ear, he could still hear Shouyou sniffling down the receiver. 

“Hey, Shou, I’m just gonna put Tobio on the phone whilst I get him down to the car, is that okay?” He asked softly, grabbing his keys and wallet off the side, pushing them into his pockets as he made his way back to the bedroom where Tobio sat.

“O- Okay.. I miss Tobio-chan..”

“I know you do, little one, we’ll be there soon though, it’s okay.” 

“Okay, Papa Iwa..”

A small smile came to his face as he picked Tobio up in his free arm, handing him the phone and softly telling him who it was. He watched a smile take over his son’s face as they left the apartment, heading towards their car. 

He heard Tobio talking quietly as he strapped him into his car seat and sliding into his own seat, keys in the ignition, heart racing 100 miles per hour. 

Hajime’s head was a mess. He didn’t know what to say when Tobio asked him if Shou’s dad was gonna be okay. He didn’t know what to tell himself when he asked the very same question. He just focused on driving, getting them there safely. Tobio was still mumbling sleepy words into the phone, nodding slowly at something Shouyou was saying, his soft voice full of something that a five year old shouldn’t have, fear. 

“Tobio, tell Shou we just arrived, we’re gonna be two minutes.” 

Tobio just nodded, relaying the information back to Shou, who sounded slightly happier when he heard the news. 

Hajime slowed the car to a stop, pulling the keys out as he got out of the car. He grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulders before he opened the passenger door, unbuckling Tobio and lifting him up, Tobio narrating the whole thing to a sniffly Shouyou down the line. 

Hajime jogged to the apartment block, quickly slipping inside and breaking out into a run towards the lift. He let Tobio press the button, whilst telling Shouyou the while thing. The little boy seemed to be very good at comforting people, Shouyou did sound a lot calmer although a few sniffles still spilt down the line. 

“Tell him to come open up the door for us, okay?” He asked Tobio, who nodded, resting his head against Hajime’s chest before relaying the message to Shou, who immediately answered with a yes. 

The lift doors slid open and Hajime dashed out, waving to the small red head, who was currently opening their door at the end of the hall way, too big phone pressed against his ear, tear tracks shining in the artificial light of the hallway. 

Seeing Hajime, Shouyou seemed to burst into a while new set of tears, running towards him and Tobio, who was squirming in his arms, eager to get down and help Shouyou. 

Hajime dropped to his knees, letting Tobio down before pulling them both in against his chest. He felt Shouyou sob against his chest, his little arms curling around his neck, tears soaking his shoulder. He felt Tobio wrap one arm around Hajime’s arm whilst the other went around Shouyou. 

“P- Papa Iw- Iwa!” 

“Hey, hey, shhh, easy, sweetheart.” 

Hajime wasn’t all that great with dealing with crying kids but he had to try. He pressed a flurry of soft kisses against the fiery hair, picking both Shouyou and Tobio off the floor a little as he hugged them.

Hajime picked both of the boys up, holding one in each arm as he walked back into Tooru’s apartment, that had looked like it had seen better days. Photo frames were smashed, tables upturned, drinks spilt over the carpet. Hajime felt his blood run cold when he saw specks of red near the edge of the room. 

“Shou, buddy, what happened?” he asked quietly, after a minute or so of letting the boy cry. 

“T- There.. Was a m- mean man..” Shouyou could barely form words, he was just crying too hard.

Hajime nodded and slowly let them go. “Okay, Tobio,” he turned to his son, “I need you to look after Shouyou, be the big boy I know you are, okay?”

Tobio nodded, his arm tightening around Shouyou, who seemed to curl against his side. 

“I’m gonna go look after your daddy, okay, Shou?” 

Shouyou nodded slowly, hands curling in the soft fabric of Tobio’s jumper.

Hajime gave them each a gentle forehead kiss before standing up and locking the front door, pushing a chair behind the handle just in case. He then turned and slowly crept down the corridor of the apartment, coming to the door at the end of the corridor. Tooru’s room. 

He raised his hand, that was shaking a god awful amount, before knocking quietly. Hajime frowned when no reply came from behind the door. 

“Tooru? It’s just me.. Hajime.. Shouyou called me, he wasn’t doing too well, told me you weren’t either.” 

Still no reply from the other side of the oak door. 

“Tooru, please. Please, I want to help, this place looks like it’s been through the wars.. You gotta tell me what happened so I can help.”

Hajime sighed heavily, pressing his forehead against the cold wood, eyes sliding shut, taking deep breaths. “Tooru, I will break your door down.” He muttered, curling a fist and banging it once against the door. 

Then, a soft click came, the cold wood pulling away from Hajime’s forehead. 

“Iwa-chan is such a brute.” 

Deep forest eyes flew open, stumbling forward slightly as he brought his gaze up to seek Tooru’s face. He looked like hell.

It physically hurt to look at Tooru. Tooru with such a beautiful face, body, mind and being. Tooru with a big, ugly, purple bruise covering his left eye. Tooru with his trembling hands wrapped around himself, holding himself steady. Tooru with his spilt lip, red against white. Tooru with his visible tear tracks running down his cheeks. Tooru with his ripped t-shirt, a long tear near the neck of the soft fabric, the soft, alien printed fabric. 

“T.. Tooru.. wha--”

He didn’t finish the sentence, he didn’t finish asking what had happened to his love. Tooru just stepped froward, wrapping his pale arms around Hajime’s broad shoulders. Hajime immediately reciprocated the movement, his tanned arms going around his small waist. He felt Tooru push his face against his neck, the skin already wet from the tears Tooru shed. 

Hajime just picked him up, Tooru’s legs automatically going around his waist, taking big strides towards Tooru’s messy bed, drowning in space themed blankets and pillows and whatever else was bundled up. Hajime thought he saw his old college hoodie, but he dismissed it when he knelt down on the edge of the bed, laying Tooru down gently. 

He looked.. So broken, Hajime couldn’t even begin to describe it. 

He leaned down slowly, kissing the soft skin of his cheeks, forehead. The swollen skin around his eye getting its share of love just as much as everywhere else on his face. 

The man beneath him curled his fingers into his cropped hair, his sobs racking his chest as Hajime continued to place the softest of kisses on his abused skin. 

“Tooru.. What happened? You have to tell me..”

The only reply was a small whimper and more tears soaking through his shirt. 

“Okay, okay, get some sleep. I’ll go put Shouyou and Tobio to bed, okay? We’ll order some food because neither of us are cooking.” Hajime told him softly, pressing a kiss to his temple as he finished the sentence. Slowly, Tooru’s fingers unfurled from his hair, nodding slightly as he pulled his hands back to his chest. His caramel eyes filled with tears, Hajime couldn’t bear it. He kissed him one last time, avoiding his cut lip, a flutter of a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Tooru opened his mouth to say something but Hajime just shook his head, “later.” He told him. He spent a good few minutes wrapping Tooru up in his covers and blankets before making his way to the main room where Shouyou and Tobio sat on the sofa, curled together, already asleep. 

Hajime felt a smile find its way on his face as he picked up the two sleeping children, carrying them back to Shouyou’s room and tucking them up together. He felt tears well in his eyes as he looked at them, why should somebody so young be involved in something like this? 

He picked up his phone from the sofa, quickly ordering some fast food that Tooru enjoys, something that they didn’t eat often, but always managed to make him feel a little bit better. He slipped into the kitchen and made a hot chocolate, something he was pretty good at making now after the many times he had made it for Shou and Tobio.

He made his way back to Tooru’s room, deciding he would tidy up when they woke up. That wasn’t important right now, Tooru was important right now. He slipped into the room, placing the drink down on the bedside table where Tooru lay, curled up in too many blankets. Hajime slid the curtains closed, switching the lights off before slipping into bed besides Tooru, sitting up against the headboard as Tooru quickly shifted his position so his head rested against Hajime’s chest. 

“Hajim--”

“If you need time to just calm down, that’s okay.”

A moment of silence fell between the two curled in Tooru’s bed. 

“It was my ex.” 

“Your ex?”

“Yeah, h- he.. He isn’t the nicest of guys..”

Hajime scoffed, wrapping his arm around Tooru’s shoulders, bringing him in closer against his chest. 

“Go on, I’m listening, tell me whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Tooru was silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath and nodding, sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest before he began talking.

“I had known him in college, he was a good guy, really. Persistent if anything. He pretty much asked me to do something with him every weekend. Nothing sexual, nothing weird, just something like see a movie or get a coffee or something like that. I went with him a few times, not often because I had other things on, usually, other time I had work, so I didn’t go every week. Maybe once a month.”

“After a few weeks, I got a girlfriend, and so I told him I couldn’t come out as much for obvious reasons. He didn’t like that very much. He told me that my girlfriend was a liar and a slut. She wasn’t, at all. She was.. She was just so nice. But she wasn’t who I wanted to spend my life with, y’know?”

Hajime nodded, he knew very well. 

“In the third year of college, she fell pregnant. It was mine, my little boy, as you know,” something of a smile shone across his face, “she didn’t want to keep him, but I promised her I would help her through it.” 

“And I did, I looked after her, I cared for her, I went to scans and everything. I kept my promise. But when Shouyou was born, she didn’t stick around. A few days after we took him home, I woke up one day and she was gone. No note, no nothing. All her stuff was gone.”

Hajime heard him sniffle, but Tooru kept talking.

“It was hard, of course. My friends helped me a lot, they were and still are great with Shouyou. But this guy kept getting annoyed that I turned down his requests. Yeah, he was still asking me. Finally, I said yes. I thought maybe he wouldn’t be as bad. He seemed to like Shouyou, he liked me, he had a job. He was what I wanted. Someone who was stable.”

He felt a cold hand encircle his own, Hajime squeezed gently. 

“But, he would stop me from going places. He didn’t like my friends, he didn’t like my classmates. He didn’t like me meeting with other people. He didn’t let me take Shouyou anywhere without him. It was.. Scary, I guess. He became more demanding and it scared me, it scared Shouyou. He shouted and broke thing, he’d leave for a couple hours and then come back saying how sorry he was.” 

“He forced me into things. I wasn’t strong enough to stop him, he was tall and strong and got what he wanted from me. He didn’t love me, he said he did but he didn’t show me love. He never did.” 

“He hit me once. That was when I told him that I didn’t want to go out anymore. I didn’t want to live with him, I didn’t want anything to do with him.” 

Hajime glanced up to see tears streaming down Tooru’s cheeks. He reached his free hand up to with at the tears and cradle the back of his head softly.

“So I left, I took Shouyou, I took my things and I left. I went to stay with my mum for a few days, she loves Shouyou. It gave me time to get back on my feet, find a new place, a new town and all.”

“And that’s exactly what we did. We moved here about three years ago and I’ve never looked back.” 

Tooru went silent whilst Hajime bubbled with questions. 

“How did he find you?” Hajime asked him quietly, running his fingers through his caramel curls. 

“I don’t know.. He knocked on my door and I answered. My blood ran cold, he just smiled. I was terrified. After all I’ve been through, I thought I would never have to see him again, but.. He keeps finding ways to get back into my life and it’s driving me insane. I’m.. I’m scared of him, I’m not gonna pretend I’m not. I’m scared for Shouyou, and Tobio, and.. And you. What if he hurts you? H- Hajime.. I .. I don’t know what I’d do..”

Hajime pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Tooru and holding him against his chest as Tooru cried. Cried for his son, his love, his life. 

“C’mon, Tooru, you know nothing like that could scare me. I’m not leaving. If he comes back, I’m gonna be here. You won’t be alone, you need to understand that. I love you too much to leave you on your own. You know that.”

Tooru tried to form a response, but his sobbing just made it difficult to form an articulate reply. 

“I’ll keep you safe, okay? Some punk isn’t gonna scare you, or hurt you or even touch you ever again. You hear me?”

Hajime felt Tooru nod against his shoulder, his t-shirt soaked in tears. 

“You’re gonna be okay, because I’m gonna be here. I’m not gonna leave you alone. God.. I’m starting to sound like you, huh? I’m getting all clingy.”

Hajime smirked when he heard a muffled, “mean, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime felt a small wave of relief wash over himself that night as he held Tooru against his chest. He felt almost reassured in himself, in Tooru, in Tobio and in Shouyou. He felt, for lack of a better word, happy with his situation. He liked to think that he would be the only one ever calming Tooru down like this. Keeping him safe and happy and healthy like this. Tooru, yes, was childish and impulsive and was quick to get jealous. But Hajime wouldn’t have him any other way. He told him this, many times that night. He repeated the words in his ear as they held each other in the safety of Tooru’s bedroom. He repeated the phrase “I love you, so much,” and he found himself smiling when Tooru mumbled the  
words back to him. 

Iwaizumi Hajime finally, for the first time in a long time, felt reassured and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated a LOT 
> 
> also pls talk to me on social media bc i do not have many friends  
> tumblr = backstrokeforgays  
> <3


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter of this wonderful fic, thank you all for the support you have given me and i hope you enjoy this last chapter 
> 
> thank you

The next morning was spent cleaning up. 

It was mostly Hajime flipping tables back into position and Tobio picking up whatever he could, Shouyou helping in what way he could. Tooru just stayed curled in bed, Hajime had let him. He needed this right now.

Some things couldn’t always be fixed with reassuring words and warm cuddles. Hajime knew and accepted that, but it didn’t hurt to try. He knew it would take Tooru a while to get back to him being normal, for him to be Tooru again. Hajime had time. He wasn’t going anywhere. 

They finished setting the apartment back to how it was before last night’s events. Hajime thanked the boys and told them that they didn’t have to go to school if they weren’t feeling up for it. Shouyou certainly wasn’t, neither was Tobio. 

Hajime nodded and ruffled their hair, telling Shouyou to go check on his dad whilst he and Tobio made some hot drinks. The little boy nodded, bright curls bouncing as he turned on his heel and dashed off to his dad’s room. 

“Do you think Oikawa-san will be okay, dad?”

Hajime looked down at his son, Tobio’s head was still watching the place where Shouyou had disappeared around the corner.

“He’ll be fine, he’s just a little bit shaken is all.” 

Tobio didn’t looked reassured with the answer he gave.

“Shouyou will be just fine as well, he’s a tough cookie.” 

“No he isn’t, he cried at Finding Nemo.”

“So did you.” 

“But I’m a tougher cookie.”

Hajime felt a smile tug at his lips as he knelt down and hugged Tobio tightly. He felt small arms slide around his neck, he felt his t-shirt become wet with tears.

“I know you are, kiddo. I know you are.” He mumbled, picking his little boy up slowly, tucking him against his chest and kissing his head gently, tears still coming from him.

He carried him into the kitchen, sliding down against one of the cabinets, back pressed against the cool door of the cupboard, his child pressed against his chest, weeping into his shoulder. 

They needed this. They needed each other, but Hajime always felt as if he needed Tobio much more than Tobio needed him. Maybe that wasn’t always the case. Sometimes Hajime forgot just how young Tobio actually was. Sometimes he treated Tobio like a fifteen year old instead of a five year old. 

Hajime wondered if this was happening a few rooms down. 

He let his eyes close as he brought a hand up to settle on the back of Tobio’s head, tanned fingers running through the silky strands. 

Maybe they weren’t blood related. Maybe they weren’t biologically father and son. But Hajime often found himself thinking that whoever was Tobio’s real father can’t have been much of a guy if he wanted to give such a boy up. Tobio was.. Tobio was difficult. Sometimes he didn’t tell Hajime what was wrong or what was wrong. He kept his emotions bottled up and didn’t known how to interact with other people, Shouyou didn’t count. But Tobio was such a bright child, he was becoming so much more expressive and open. He was perfect and Hajime wouldn’t ever think otherwise. 

He felt Tobio shift against his chest, raising his head to look at Hajime, constellation eyes looking up at Hajime. Tobio wiped his sleeve across his eyes and smiled at him. He actually smiled. 

Hajime found himself returning the smile, lifting him up and setting him down on the kitchen floor as he pulled himself up on the counter. 

“Come on, let’s make some hot chocolate, yeah? I think Shouyou might need one, don’t you?” 

Tobio nodded vigorously. 

 

4 cups of hot chocolate later, everyone seemed to have found their way into or on Tooru’s bed and Hajime seemed to be the central point for everyone. Tooru was under his left arm, his head pressed against Hajime’s chest, eyes close. Tobio and Shouyou were on the other side of him, running toy cars up and down his leg and chest, using his arm as a jump that led back to the middle of his thigh. He didn’t mind though, it was quite relaxing. 

It was very relaxing, he found himself growing sleepy, form the warmth, presence of children, Tooru’s weight against his heart. They were all relaxing him to the point were he could fall asleep. 

He nearly did if it weren’t for the doorbell ringing multiple times. Over and over again. 

Hajime growled and sat up sharply, causing Tooru to yelp and fall off the bed, much to Shouyou’s and Tobio’s amusement. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” 

“Dummy, you’re the one who fell off.” He retorted, offering an arm to help Tooru up before standing up himself. 

“I’ll grab the door,” Hajime told Tooru, nodding back to the bed, “You stay with these little race car drivers.” Hajime kissed his cheek gently before making his way towards the bedroom door.

Tooru nodded slowly, getting back in bed and letting Shou and Tobio return to their little game.

Hajime stretched his arms over his head, yawning as he walked down the hall towards the front door. He dropped his arms before reaching and opening the door slowly.

It was someone Hajime had never met or seen before. 

He was tall, a little taller than Hajime but not as tall as Tooru. He wasn’t ugly by any means, but it wouldn’t kill him to smile. He had soft looking black hair that curled around his ears, wavy as it fell. He had narrowed eyes, steel grey in colour that widened when he saw Hajime, taking a small step back. He wore a suit, top button undone, not tie or briefcase in hand. 

“Who are you?” The man asked, wide eyes suddenly narrowing. 

 

“I could ask you the same question.” Hajime replied, grip tightening on the door handle.

 

“”Look, just get out of the way, I have business here.” The man growled, taking a step forward to push past Hajime, who didn’t move an inch. 

 

“Sorry, not taking home visitors for a while.” Hajime told the man, who seemed to flush and return to his original position.

 

“I know he’s home. I know he is, don’t try and cover for him. He’s just an pathetic excuse for a man who hides behind other people.” The man before him spat out, eyes burning into Hajime’s.

 

“Wait.. You’re the ex? You’re the guy who fucked with Tooru the other day?”

Hajime felt his blood boil as the other man nodded and grinned at him, cocking his hip and folding his arms over his chest. Behind him, he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, a soft call of “Hajime?” meeting his ears. 

“Tooru, come on out! I know you and your little rat are in there!” The man shouted over Hajime’s shoulder. He no longer heard the footsteps. 

Hajime let go of the door handle and shoved the man away from the door, watching him fall against the hard floor of the hallway, his back colliding hard with the floor. 

“Look. I don’t know who the fuck you are, but I know for a fact that you have no fucking right to speak to him or Shouyou like that.” 

 

“Oh? Getting protective, are we? What happened? Did you make the mistake of falling in love with him too?” 

 

“You shut your mouth or I swear I’ll shut it for you.” 

 

Hajime watched the other man slowly get to his feet, he watched him grin at Hajime, eyes turning feral, wild, not human. 

 

“He’s not worth it, y’know. He’s not worth your tears, time, kindness. He isn’t worth any of it. He’s just a little slut with a brat, that’s all he’ll ever be.”

 

Hajime watched the man walk forward, stopping in front of him and looking down, right into Hajime’s eyes. His voice was just above a whisper now, cold as ice.

 

“He’ll ruin you. He’ll destroy every inch of you, but you’ll let him because he’s pretty and good in bed. He’ll suck you dry and never even spare you a glance or a care in the world. He’s just a litt--” The man was cut off by Hajime’s fist slamming into his jaw. 

Bone against bone, skin against skin. The man flew back, slamming into the opposite wall, head colliding with the pale plaster. Hajime watched him slump down against the floor. Hajime watched for a few moments before he took a step forward, kneeling down in front of the man. 

 

“He’s worth the fucking universe, and ten times more.” 

Hajime growled out, standing tall above the man, cracking knuckles before stepping back into the apartment, closing the door and sliding the lock into place. 

He took a deep breath, eyes sliding shut as he rested his head against the door. His peace didn’t last long. He felt a body crash into his own, arms automatically going around Hajime’s neck as his own slid around his waist.

Tooru was crying, silent tears streaming down his face as he pressed his face against Hajime’s neck. Tooru didn’t like anyone seeing him cry, he was an ugly crier. Tooru usually said it was because he didn’t look his best when he was crying, Shouyou and Tobio both agreed with Hajime on this one.

They didn’t speak, Hajime just held him, his strong arms wrapped around his middle, pressing kisses against his head and temples. Tooru just sniffled, his tears soaking Hajime’s skin and t-shirt. Hajime heard Shouyou and Tobio come out of the bedroom and run over, Shouyou’s arms going around Tooru’s right leg, whilst Tobio’s arms went around his left leg. 

Hajime felt Tooru smile against his neck as their kids asked what was wrong and if they could make it better in anyway.

Tooru just pulled his face away from his neck, smiling through tear filled eyes as he turned his gaze down to Tobio. 

“Your daddy is a superhero, Tobio-chan. He must be.” 

 

Tobio grinned up at Tooru, nodding as he looked between Hajime and Tooru. 

“Come on, let’s go back to bed, everyone’s tired and dad here is going to cry more so he needs to be somewhere comfy.” Hajime announced to everyone, mostly to Shouyou and Tobio, who both let go of Tooru’s legs and ran off to Tooru’s room. 

 

The crying man just chuckled and leaned down to kiss Hajime gently, the latter returning the soft gesture. They continued their soft embrace until Tooru mumbled against his lips, “that was a really good punch.”

Hajime grinned and pressed their foreheads together, “thanks, it hurt like fuck.” 

 

Tooru was not perfect. Hajime wasn’t perfect either. After the incident with the ex, they decided it be best if they moved in with each other, they argued over who’s place to move into. They ended up a house near Hajime’s high school, which happened to be a ten minute walk from Tooru’s work and a fifteen minute walk from Shouyou’s and Tobio’s school. 

 

Years later, they argued about middle school was best for the two boys. Hajime favoured the one connected to the high school he was now head of sport at. Tooru favoured one near his work because it “had a cute uniform.” 

Hajime won. 

 

They argued about getting a pet, whether that be a cat or a dog. Hajime said dog, Tooru said cat. They ended up getting both and made the mistake of letting Shouyou and Tobio name them. And thus Tinytot the cat and Robodog the, you guessed it, dog were brought into the family. 

 

They argued about what colour to paint their bedroom, apparently Tooru was sick of the cardinal and wanted something more cinnabar. Hajime told him he’d be fucked if he had a room which was coloured by cinnabar. He didn’t even know that was a colour. Tooru won and painted their room fucking cinnabar, which was just a fancy word for orangey red. 

 

They argued about what high school the boys were going to go to. Hajime, again, favoured his own school whilst Tooru settled for his school, Aoba Josai. They argued about it for many months before Hajime had the bright idea of letting the boys decide. They both chose Karasuno. Tooru cried. 

 

When Hajime turned forty, Tooru teased him about becoming an old man but Hajime reminded him he was not far behind. 

 

They argued about all sorts of things, colours, news stories, the boy’s futures, but the most important argument they had ever had was about who was going to change their last name on the family registry. 

 

(Hajime won.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am writing a Daisuga one shot that is going to be pretty long, already 7000 words done of it!!
> 
> I have decided to take requests so if you want me to write a fic you have a burning desire for, let me know on tumblr at backstrokeforgays
> 
> and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> ily all <3

**Author's Note:**

> why first name for oikawa? i have no idea
> 
> your thoughts?? should i continue??? pls leave comments, kudos always loved
> 
> let me know if you find mistakes
> 
> thank


End file.
